rachellevegas_the_amazing_racefandomcom-20200215-history
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 2
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 2 is the second adaptation installment of the reality television show, The Amazing Race. It features eleven teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world. The season premiered on March 20, 2011, at 7:00 p.m. EST/PST on RLV Network, a fictional premium cable channel broadcasted in the United States and Canada, with a one-hour season finale on May 29, 2011. Production 'Development and filming' This season was aired during the 2011 spring season on RLV Network. The season spanned over 25,000 miles (40,000 km) of travel. Newly visited countries include the Bahamas and Tajikistan while covering Cuba, Colombia, Spain, Ukraine, Mongolia, and China. 'Cast' Applications for RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 2 were open for American and English-speaking Canadian citizens until September 5, 2010. The cast includes NFL quarterbacks Pat White and Trent Edwards, professional wrestlers Sam Shaw and Jillian Hall, separated-at-birth and reunited siblings Evan and Laura Schiphold, Russian-American sisters Ivana and Lisa Polokin, caring mother and once depression-victimed son Susanne "Susie" and Mark Cialos, moms of Taiwanese origin Melanie Ca and Jennifer "Jenny" Jiayi, and the first ever ex-couple John Boigg and Tessa Frankie. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement indicates that the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *''Italicized'' results indicate the position of the team at the midpoint of a two-episode Leg. *A brown ⊃ means the team chose to use a U-Turn; brown ⊂ indicates the team who received it. Notes: ^1 Each team member's Roadblock limit is six. Episode title quotes Episode title quotes are often made by the racers. #"It's Like Gift Wrapping, Frustrating Till The Final Thread (The Bahamas)" - Mark Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. All trips are sponsored by Travelocity. *'Leg 1' - $2,500 for each team member Race summary 'Leg 1 (United States ' → The Bahamas) Airdate: 'March 20, 2011 *Key Biscayne, Florida, United States (Crandon Park Golf Course) (''Starting Line) * Florida to Freeport, Grand Bahama, '''the Bahamas (Grand Bahama International Airport) ** Miami (Miami International Airport) or Fort Lauderdale (Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International Airport) * Freeport (Port Lucaya Marketplace - Telephone Booth) * McLean's Town Cay * Deep Water Cay * Little Harbour Cay (Taíno village) In the first Detour of the season, teams joined the annual Conch Cracking Contest and chose between Gyrate or Clam Bake. In Gyrate, teams had to follow each dancers' moves and properly plait a maypole. When teams cover the red line, they will receive their next clue. In Clam Bake, teams had to crack open conch shells, remove the meat, and place them on a two-pan scale. On one side of the scale, two 5 lbs bricks were weighed. After each team member tips the scale in favor of the conch meat, they will get their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to dress in Taíno garments and with a tribesman, perform a powwow regalia for four minutes to get their next clue. Additional note * Teams had a choice to take a flight from Miami or Fort Lauderdale to Freeport, the Bahamas. Only three teams were allowed on the earlier American Eagle flight via Miami while the remaining eight must board either a SkyBahamas or Bahamasair flight from Fort Lauderdale. Additional tasks * At Port Lucaya Marketplace, teams searched for one of three marked telephone booths to locate a phone book. They had to look up the phone number for "Your Next Step" and dial it in order to hear their next clue. * After finishing the Detour, teams followed a marked path and grabbed two planks. Without falling off, they had to transfer themselves 350 m (1150 ft) from one plank to the other across support beams until they reach land on Deep Water Cay where they must hand their planks to a surfer in exchange for jet ski keys. Teams must then select a jet ski and guide themselves to Little Harbour Cay to get their next clue.